Planet Doscaogawa
Planet Doscaogawa is home to alien flora and fauna that looks beautiful from a perspective of a wildlife expert. It has vast hills and canyons perfect for training and with certain spots taken up for training it's an amazing location to work out and come for a vacation. The planet's owner is Shin Articost and if you wish to train you must ask permission from him first. Normal Training Grounds * Scylar (Weighted Training Gear) * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 * Reading Slot 1 * Reading Slot 2 * Reading Slot 3 * Reading Slot 4 Gravity x50 Training Grounds * Turnis Weighted Training Clothes * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 * Reading Slot 1 * Reading Slot 2 * Reading Slot 3 * Reading Slot 4 Role-Play Section A Convenient Meeting Ophanim was busy reading one of his usual books on mysticism and the past with his coat undone revealing his chest. He walked around the large library as he continued his page and looked up from his book every so often to see where he was walking. "Hmm. That's interesting, so that's how the strange water works..." he says to himself. At that moment, someone unfortunate enough to be stumbling around, happens in the area. Stumbling, because Alex was not used to physical training. Sure, she had a few hours of it before, but it had been under normal conditions, of a planet like Earth. In other circumstances, ones like these, where the gravity was fifty times as heavy, even her android body found adapting a hard process. Hence, rather than WALK in, she appeared to be "stumbling" in. In a moment, her knee bends a little, and she almost falls down, but picks herself up. "huh...a library. There is more to this place then obscene gravitation then..."-she mumbles, in a voice that would be difficult to perceive, even if she was aware that people were around. Difficult to perceive, for human ears that is. Ophanim continues his walk until he notices the young girl having trouble standing in the increased gravity. "You know... I find it easier to not think about the gravity and it becomes easier to move around in." he mentions as he begins his walk towards her with the book nearly obscuring his entire face. "That or you're just drunk either way it's a wonderful sight to see a woman in these parts when things have been so lonely." "Ah. I see... I suppose that should be helpful. I haven't had much time to go around and try different way of dealing with it just yet, to be perfectly honest."-she says, observing her body. Luckily, she wasn't injured or so. At least this place was safe. Safety, was after all, an object of coveting. "I...see.. being drunk, I suppose, would not really work with me. I'm an android. Well... not a proper machine, to be honest. But I AM an android. Also, thanks." "You know, androids are humanoid robots but humans with organic material encasing a robotic skeleton and innards is a cyborg. I always wondered why they called you guys androids." he mentions before shurgging. "Ah whatever it's not my problem. I'm Ophanim, it's a pleasure to meet such a young damsel in distress." he mentions with a chuckle. "I think because it sounds prettier. Or...perhaps, more approachable? Cyborg has something to it that feels... odd. Or rather, not as inviting. Even then, it does have a sharper ring to it. If I ever wish to present myself as somewhat more threatening, I'll make sure to say I'm a cyborg, and...yes."-She nods. "It is not your problem. It isn't anyone's problem really... I'm Alex. It's a pleasure as well. Although, annoyance is more fitting than distress." Ophanim moves behind her and places his index finger on her shoulder and she's able to stand up normally even against the increased gravity. "Well, y'know I could always help being I've mastered all forms of known magic par Lost Magic." he mentions helping her move after he takes his hand back using some form of wind magic to keep her body lighter matching the weight differences. "Well, how do you feel now? Butterflies in your tummy yet?" he says. "Ah! Yes, much relieved! Thank you sir Ophanim."-she says, stretching her back a little, and standing properly for a bit. "Although, that is a bit intriguing. What exactly, is Lost Magic?"-she asks. She had never heard of it. Normal magic was not something she could do, but she had heard of it. "And... yes, a few. Were they real, they'd be moving around a lot." "Lost Magic is magic that practices using Light and Dark magic for the same purposes as the original six. Though they're exactly as I stated that the tomes have been lost for quite some time." he mentions looking Alex over. "You know you don't look like you're from here and by 'here' I mean this world. Something you want to tell an extremely old devil?" he asks. "I seeee."-She nods. Information was always good, and in her books that counted as information. "Oh... I'm not from here, at all. Nope. I come from somewhere veeeeery far off. My father lived in a distant dimension. A world at the brink of its existence. Was it not for a little mishap, I'd be living there too, for the time being. Let us say a series of circumstances aligned, random small things, you know...and they lead to me leaving that world, and ending up here." Ophanim nods. "Sounds like too many things going on for me to get my head around. Well, I'd hate the be the bearer of bad news but there's a lot worse going on in this dimension then you'd think." he says going back to his book. "It's quite odd when even our strongest fight among one another and don't do anything to help the cause." he says flipping a page. "It usually is. The universe, or dimension is big. And I know. I was informed, that things in here are pretty bad. But there is no going back now, so... guess I'll have to deal with it."-She says, smiling. "It shouldn't be impossible nonetheless. But... our strongest? the cause? Which cause would that be, in this occasion? Nothing bad, I hope..." "They fight to see who's stronger. It's quite annoying honestly." he states grabbing his arm holding the book. "Seriously, couldn't they fight over something less trivial?" he shouts losing some of his composure. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Training Area